1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus which can read and transmit information on both sides of an original to be read.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus reads information of only one side of an original and transmits it. A facsimile apparatus which reads information of both sides of an original and transmit the read information does not exist.
In case of an original such that information has been printed on both sides, the operations for reading the information of one side and for transmitting must be executed twice and, after that, the read information of both sides must be transmitted. In this case, there is a drawback such that the transmitting operations of two times are needed and the read information is not sequentially transmitted in accordance with the order of the pages.